Breath Of Defiance
by Angelinky
Summary: In the Southern Isles... There are dark and hidden secrets. Anna is kidnapped by Hans. Little does Anna know that Elsa is locked away in iron chains under Hans' command. With a Frozen Heart Hans makes Anna forget that Elsa ever existed and forces her to marry him... She becomes pregnant and it all happened so quickly. But it's all Hans' plan!
1. 1) Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Poisonous Hearts**

_**Traitor**_! She thought bitterly as an image of Hans appeared in her mind suddenly. Anna exhaled loudly and felt the tears threatening to escape and slip down her cheeks. She would not show Hans that sign of weakness that she knew he so desperately craved. He was watching her and she knew it.

Why was Anna so foolish to have believed in love? She hated herself for it. Love, it was so stupid, Hans was so stupid and she knew that she was the most stupid of all. She'd fallen for Hans' trap; Anna had believed that his love was real and that it was passionate.

"Anna." A low and quiet whisper filled the cell and it caused a feeling of fear and hate to rise inside of Anna.

She watched Hans' shadow that was cast on a wall of the prison cell as the bright candle light flickered. She felt his hands brush her shoulders and she felt his breath touch the skin of her neck.

"Hans." She muttered as she felt the palm of his hand press against her soft skin. It was hot and sweaty. Her pulse began to quicken because he was so close to her, Hans was so dangerous and malevolent. It was horrifying to Anna.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone, Hans!" He grabbed Anna's chin and stared into her icy blue eyes, Hans gazed into them as they glistened in the candle light. Anna was so very beautiful and it sickened him right down to his core.

"You're mine Anna and you know it."

"I'm not yours and I never will be and I don't care what you do to me Hans you can never make me yours. I am my own person and I don't and never will belong to you!"

Hans smirked at Anna's loud and sullen words. Her words angered him and they excited him and caused a rush of adrenaline to shoot through his entire body. He ceased his opportunity and slapped her harshly around her face and he heard the sharp striking of flesh.

His body tingled with enjoyment as Hans listened to Anna's loud whimper of pain. "Did that hurt?" His voice was menacing and Anna hated every part of him. Hans knew he had hurt Anna and he could see the sparkling tears in her sad blue eyes.

"I said did that hurt?" Fury rose inside of her at the Prince's sicking question and demand. Anna nodded burying her sore and throbbing cheek in her disheveled locks of hair. "Yes it did, Hans." Hans looked at Anna intently in silence. She didn't dare to stare back into his evil ebony eyes.

"I like you Anna, you fascinate me. Your determination, your strength, your daring courage. You'll never stop enticing me." His hand skimmed along the grim concrete of the prison cell and he exhaled out loudly. Anna wasn't sure whether to take Hans' words as a compliment or as a threat. But whatever it was, it scared her and it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"You're mine and you always will be Anna. Don't you forget it otherwise you will regret that you did." He paused for a moment and then he continued drawing nearer and nearer to her. "I'm your Master now and you will do all that I wish of you….. Is that clear Anna?" She bowed her head and kept her eyes on the ground just wishing that she could die.

"Good girl."

She said nothing in reply; she just sat in silence with the tears of sadness slipping down her cheeks. Hans touched her face with his left hand and smirked at her tears.

"You kidnapped me." Anna muttered daring to try the last drop of hope that she had inside of her. "Why?"

"Because I love you." He was a liar and Anna knew that he was a liar. There was no love and she supposed that there was not even mutual affection; there was only hate between them both. "Liar!" Anna screeched. She was knocked down again and was slapped forcefully across the other cheek by Hans. "You think I want to keep hurting you, Anna? I don't, I merely want you to be _mine. _My property, my prize, I want you to be my Anna!"

A burning sensation rose inside of Anna and she whimpered and moaned pressing her stinging cheek to the cold and dirty floor in some hope to relieve the pain and the throbbing. This was Hans' wrath and this was his rule over her. This was the Reign of Terror. Anna knew that whilst she was there in that dungeon then she was Hans's and he had the ability to do as he liked with her. She was his! She was his Princess Prisoner.

"I hate you!"

"Now you're the liar, Anna! You have feelings for me, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not stupid!"

"No! You're just evil and sickening and cruel and ruthless and your mean and you are the most vile human being on this entire earth!"

"Shut your stupid little mouth and speak only when you are spoken to, you little…..." Hans's rage and fury was quite evident from his bellowing words. "SHUT UP NOW!" Anna obeyed and said nothing. She listened to Hans as he began to pace. "Stupid, reckless little…" He was talking to himself and he was muttering uncontrollably as he walked. Anna got to her knees and pulled herself up so that she could stand. Her legs were weak and her head was ringing like a loud and noisy bell but she knew it was her chance.

Hans' back was turned to her and with her heart thudding and her blood pulsing she kicked his ankle with all of the force she had left inside of her. She kept her eyes on him as he fell to the ground clutching his ankle attempting to ease his immense pain. "YOU….. ANNA!" She witnessed the fury in his eyes and she saw the wild danger. She had to run, she had to escape! Anna cast her eyes around the cramped and filthy prison cell in desperation. Escaping was impossible. But, still she sprinted for the bolted and locked iron door just as Hans had predicted that she would.

He tripped Anna up and she fell, smashing her head on the hard stone ground, it hit with such a loud thud that the sound stabbed Hans in his gut. Her skull ached instantly from the forceful blow. Her mind span and her vision quickly became blurry and a wave of immense panic swept over her merging with the fear inside of her.

"GET UP!" Anna felt herself being dragged harshly by Hans and she heard the screeching of metal and the bolt of the cell door. Anna saw random and peculiar shapes drift in front of her blurry and extremely unclear.

Anna's lungs inhaled gulps of fresh and pure oxygen as her body was forced to move as her head pounded painfully with every step that she was made to take. "It was your own fault, Anna. Now you've hurt yourself haven't you? Yes, you have." Anna listened to Hans' words trying to make sense of them.

"Stay with me, Anna." Hans commanded shoving her forwards pushing her into a capacious bedroom with a warm crackling fire and large cosy bed. It was pleasant enough.

"Where am I?" Anna slurred casting her eyes around the bedroom. Hans had never exactly told Anna where she was when he kidnapped her he just left her in her prison cell without breathing a word of where she actually was.

"The Southern Isles….. Your new home."

"My home is not here it's Arendelle!"

"NO!" Hans objected. "Your home used to be Arendelle and now it's the Southern Isles. You're living with me now _here_ and you're never going to leave…. _Ever_." There was an obvious and clear darkness to Hans's tone of voice as he settled Anna down on the bed, resting her head on the feathered pillows.

"I'm going to look after you." He muttered comfortingly. "I promise you." Anna closed her eyes and drifted into slow unconsciousness losing herself in her wild and random thoughts and dreams. Hans watched her as she slept listening to her breaths. It killed him staring at her beauty; it was burning him to witness her peace. His heart wanted her to love him back so badly, but his head wanted to grab a knife and stab her in her heart. Hans didn't know why he felt this way.

The explanation came to him as Hans gazed down at Anna. Maybe it was simply just the way love worked. His older brothers had always told him that love was a strange and uncontrollable element. "I'll have control, I always have control." He breathed quietly to himself.

Anna tossed in her sleep and groaned wincing. "What are you thinking, Anna?" Hans whispered lying back against the comfy pillows. Would she ever agree to his plans? Would Anna ever willingly be his? Maybe if he could _change_ her in some way. His eyes went to a goblet on the bedside table. _**Poison….. **_Hans smirked to himself at the very thought.

He would do what he had to do for_ love. _He would poison Anna. He wanted to possess Anna. Hans _HAD _to have Anna, Anna was his and she was no one else's and she would never be anyone else's, not even Elsa's. If Hans had to poison Anna to get what he wanted then so be it. He would. …

Hans made her Anna swallow.. He made her drink every last drop until all of the poisonous liquid was gone from the goblet.

"You're all mine now Anna….. You can never escape me….. Elsa is a traitor and she never even loved you. I love you… I am the only one on this earth who shall ever love you."

Hans stared directly into Anna's eyes and she fell back gasping and gagging for air… Hans watched as Anna tossed on the bed moaning and groaning as the poison attacked her body. "Ah..." Anna gripped her stomach and then her chest with tears slipping down her cheeks. She was desperate!

"Listen to me Anna! Stop stop!" He gripped her arms tightly and continued speaking in his harsh and bitter tone. "Elsa never existed! You are an only child and you will forget Elsa, The Monster. She is a traitor and a liar. Arendelle was never your home! The Southern Isles is your true nation, not Arendelle. We will take Arendelle with our armies and we will take it and rule it. Elsa is not your sister! She is a traitor and a monster." He hesitated as Anna listened hypnotized. "You're mine and you will always be mine!"

Anna was Hans' and Elsa was a Traitor who was now forgotten to her. She had no sister. She only had Hans.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note!**

**Po_isonous Hearts: Chapter 1_**

**Hey! I love hearing what you like and what you don't. Just PM me or just write a quick review! Or even follow! Your support is much appreciated. I will do my best to write this with fitting in school and homework. Thank you. x I'll update soon x **

**Author's Note: Let me just say I do intent for this to go on for a while. I've got so many different ideas for this one and I'd love to hear if you have any aswell. Furthermore, I own nothing of Frozen all rights go to Disney. Thank you for all of your support x - Sophie x (14 years old) All your comments help me to improve and fulfill my ambitions of becoming a better writer. **


	2. 2) Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Helpless Traitor (Elsa) **_

"Where do you think you're going?" His bitter and demanding voice questioned.

"I'm going to see The Traitor, My Husband." Anna had a sudden and strange idea to go and see The Traitor in the dungeons. Why? She didn't know. She just felt like she had to. She'd never met her Hans said.

There was clear panic in Hans's expression and he glared at her with his eyes as sharp as daggers, terrifying her. "Why?" Anna felt the coldness of his stare and she gave him a warm and beautiful reassuring smile in attempt to mask her fear of him. "You look so worried Hans. I only want to see her…. Besides she's going to be executed in a few days."

Hans smirked malevolently at the reminder. Yes, Elsa was going to die, she was going to die a traitor's bloody death and he would finally get his long awaited _revenge. _His eyes went back to Anna, shadowed from the truth, blind to his intentions. He didn't feel any guilt or remorse. Anna was his wife, now. His weak and clueless little wife was forced to as she was commanded.

"Of course, Sweetheart…. Go and visit Elsa, I'm sure it will be an interesting encounter, I'm almost _certain_ of it. After all she is your sis…" Anna turned promptly to him with curiosity all over her face. "GO! Before I change my mind… wife." She curtsied low to Hans and sprinted from the room.

She made her way through the Palace of the Southern Isles and veered round the narrow corridors until she reached the steep and haunting stairs that led downwards.

The rich and strong stench of blood filled Anna's nostrils. She felt sick… But, still she descended the stone steps. She wanted to see _The Traitor_.

She heard footsteps….. Anna turned rapidly with fear rising inside of her. There was no one there that she could see. _You're going mad._ She told herself sternly inhaling a large gulp of air. She walked on again with each of her steps ringing out and announcing her royal presence.

"My Lady helps me! Have mercy please! I beg you, My Princess. I have hungry and starving children, they need me." Anna felt a stab of pity for the woman who was slumped against a wall in heavy iron chains. Anna noticed that her lip was cut and that it was bleeding badly. "I'm so sorry." She muttered sorrowfully and continued to walk on.

"Let me go! If you have a heart, Your Majesty please release me!" Anna ignored the prisoner's cries and traveled on through the Southern Isles dungeons attempting not to inhale the ghastly stench of death and the heavy scent metallic blood. She had an odd feeling that she could relate to these people. _Was she a Prisoner?_

As Anna got nearer to Elsa's cell she felt the air turning colder and she felt it beginning to attack and bite at her skin. She folded her arms and sighed commanding the guards to open the heavily bolted door of the "Frozen Cell." The loud screech of scraping metal pained Anna's ears.

Anna could not deny that the sight was _impressive,_ but she wasn't there to admire Elsa and her ice powers. She was there with darer intentions. A messenger of evil and death.

"Anna?"

"Traitor!" It was the only thing that Anna could get to slip from her lips. Elsa stepped forwards and walked on the floor of pure ice, Closer and closer to Anna as if she needed reassuring that it was actually her younger sister stood in front of her.

Anna's heart skipped a beat as she stared into Elsa's eyes. She couldn't describe what she felt; it was like a sudden connection in that moment. Anna turned her gaze to the ground rapidly.

"What's Hans done to you Anna? ANNA! It's me! Elsa…. Please. Oh just look at you! He's hurt you hasn't he? I'll kill him, I'll kill Hans! How dare he do this to you, kidnap you, my sister!" Elsa's voice was cold and it was enraged.

An icicle flew across the cell and it hit the Prison door at rapid speed. "NO! I won't let you touch him! You.. you….. Traitor…. You Monster! I don't even know you! You're insane and you're evil." The words flew out from Anna's mouth before she could even stop them.

"What has Hans done to you? Do you feel alright? Has he given you anything? You… Oh my…. Anna! Do you even know who I am?" Anna sensed the pain and heartbreak in Elsa's tone and made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"Of course I know who you are! You are The Traitor and you are a wicked and ruthless murder. Hans has told me the crimes that you have committed! Murder, Theft, Vandalism, Perjury in order to save your own skin. You disgust me! You traitor. I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" Hans had told Anna everything that Elsa had done and he was truthful wasn't he? Shouldn't Anna trust Hans more than a criminal that she thought she didn't even know.

"I'm your sister! Your sister, Anna. Hans has _kidnapped_ you! He's done something to you Anna. I swear to you I am telling you the truth! I love you Anna."

Anna shook her head profusely. She was a liar! Elsa was a liar! Surely, Anna would obviously know if Elsa was her sister wouldn't she? Anna stared down in silence, thinking. She would be _ashamed_ if she was related to Elsa!

"I don't want to listen and hear your lies, Elsa. I've only come to tell you that you're going to be killed tomorrow for your treacherous crimes. Let me warn you… I will not let you get inside of my head and use me! You have no right at all. Is that clear?" Elsa swallowed hard listening to Anna.

Elsa would kill Hans! He'd changed Anna! Elsa wasn't stupid, Hans had given Anna _something_ to make her forget her and Elsa would find out what.

"I won't let him get away with this!" Anna heard the darkness and rage in Elsa's voice and she glared at her older sister. "I love him! I love Hans!" Elsa shook her head at her sister. "No you don't. He's made you think that you love him; there is no love between you both Anna! You have to remember me!" Anna tried, but there was nothing.

No memories came back of Elsa, no images or even thoughts. Elsa had simply been wiped from her mind. With the last 19 years of her life missing and lost from her mind.

"Help me escape and we can run away! Anna please we can leave and we can go back to Arendelle." Anna's eyes darted at Elsa rapidly.

A stab of anger ran through Elsa. Anna wasn't even listening to her! Anna was just stuck in her own little bubble of Hans' thoughts. Elsa was desperate, Hans wanted her dead didn't he? And he was using Anna to get to her! Oh yes! Fury boiled inside of her.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU_ ESCAPE_! You are going to die tomorrow and me and Hans will watch!I have no siblings, you wrench. If you mention one more word of escaping and asking me to let you go then I am telling you I will get Hans! And we both know that he'll only make you die quicker and suffer a more painful death."

Fury and heat surged through Elsa's veins at her younger sister's words. Why could she not see the truth? It frustrated and infuriated her! Anna quickly noticed the danger in Elsa's ice cold eyes.

Suddenly, great strong, angry winds blew across the cell and Anna shrieked fighting against the power of the force. Elsa watched as Anna cried and fell to the icy floor. She shot Elsa a hateful glare.

"LET ME GET AWAY ANNA! I'm your sister!" Anna shielded her face from the howling winter winds. "SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO GET HANS! I WANT YOU DEAD!" Anna bellowed loudly staring into Elsa's freezing eyes.

Elsa raised her hands in fury and aimed them towards Anna. Ice went flying at her and they hit her body and a jet of ice and snow whacked Anna in her**_ heart. _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**The Helpless Traitor (Elsa) Chapter 2**_

_**Tell me what you're thinking. PM me or write a quick review! x Thanks for all of your support. xxx Thanks again x Team Anna or Elsa? I'm Team Anna/ Elsa! Who are you guys? Team Anna or Elsa ? - Sophie xxx Please guys if you like then follow me or tell me what you think x It does mean alot to me. xxx - Sophie x Team Anna or Elsa? (Write a review or PM me! Love to know.) Thanks x**_


	3. 3) Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Sister's War **_

"ANNA! Anna! Alright sweetheart! Oh my love! Are you alright? Get up, Anna. You're ok!" Hans cradled Anna in his arms as she led there whimpering in pain. His piercing eyes went to Elsa who wiped away her falling tears.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" Hans roared grabbing the hilt of his sword dangerously.

"Don't play that game with me! You don't love Anna. You only want to use her to bare your children and look pretty stood by your side waiting on you! You've done something to Anna because she doesn't even remember me and I am her sister!" Elsa's voice was infuriated and clearly livid as she glared coldly at Hans.

He smirked wickedly running his hands through Anna locks of hair. "No Elsa! I love Anna, I just love her in the way I understand love. And of course she will bare my children, she is my wife! We are in love! Aren't we Anna?" Anna nodded obediently and quickly went to clutch her heart.

Hans stared down at her. "She needs help!" Elsa shot wildly. "Her hair is turning white! As white as snow….. Hans, Anna will die if she doesn't get help soon." He shook his head and laughed coldly. "No! She will get help; I will look after her and care for her!" Anna whimpered and Hans could feel her shivering with cold.

"Is Elsa my sister?" Anna's voice was barely above a whisper and Hans almost choked on his saliva at her question. Elsa gave Hans a cold glare and he hesitated. "No! She isn't. She's a liar! Come on Anna what sister would really strike you in the heart with deadly ice? Not one! Come on let's kill her and then we can get you help." Anna stared at Elsa for a moment and then buried her head in Hans' marble chest.

"Kill her then and just do it quickly." Anna was weak and she was in pain she just wanted the pain in her heart to stop but she had a feeling that it wouldn't.

Elsa shook her head with tears slipping down my cheeks sorrowfully. "Please Anna I beg you! Don't believe Hans! Don't trust him! Please don't do this! You're going to be agreeing to murder your own sister, your very own flesh and blood."

Hans listened closely and held Anna tighter in his arms. "What do I believe? Who do I believe? Both of you! Answer me!" Anna's tone was plain and Hans sighed.

"ME! Unless you want me to leave you here to die…. In fact that's a brilliant idea. You can stay here and die with Elsa." Anna's face was suddenly covered in shock and in horror.

"You'd have me dead?!" Hans grabbed Anna's chin and stared into her pretty eyes. "Maybe….. Unless you have Elsa killed." Anna glared at Elsa. "See, Elsa's destroying our marriage!" Anna nodded agreeing.

"I won't let you ruin my love, and poison it with your ice." Anna felt a peculiar and unusual darkness come over her that she had never felt before.

Elsa's expression turned just as dark and dangerous. The tension rose in the air rapidly.

* * *

**It was a Sister's War!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Sister's War!**_

**Hey! Sorry this chapter's a bit short! I haven't had much time today because it's my birthday so still please tell me what you think. Thanks again for your support! x - Sophie. x What do you think of A Sister's War? - Sophie xxx PM me or write a quick review! It's my birthday! Lol x I hope to update soon! Any suggestions for the next chapter? - Sophie x**


	4. 4) Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Sickening Heart**_

"Ah!" Anna closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her body. "I know, Anna! I know you're in pain but I've already told you, I want Elsa dead before I attend to you! Now, this is your final chance, Anna. You agree to kill her and we'll get you sorted out…"

She swallowed hard and felt the warmth of his body as he held her in his arms. "Or if you protest and object to having Elsa killed… I will leave you here to die! It's all your choice…. Sweetheart."

Anna groaned out in her agony and she glared at Elsa fiercely. She'd done this to her! Hans was right! Elsa wasn't her sister at all; she was just a liar and a cold hearted traitor.

"I-I want her d-dead… K-Kill her, Hans." He smirked wickedly at her. Oh yes! Everything was working just the way he wanted! He released Anna from his arms and she fell lower and placed her trembling hands on the ground for support.

More tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks and she fought against her chains rapidly. She felt heat surging through her veins and she felt her fury boil inside of her. What had Hans done to Anna to make her forget her? It didn't make sense! She was her sister!

"Anna! No! Please! Don't let him kill me! I love you!" Anna felt the cold biting at her flesh and attacking every part of her body.

Hans drew closer to Elsa with his sword swinging in his hands. "Any last words, Elsa?" He glared down at her with hate burning in his dark ebony eyes. "No!" She spat coldly. "Only that you're the liar! Oh and that Anna…. You're a fool for believing him!" Elsa exhaled deeply and tried to ignore his sword….

She focused on Anna, the little sister that she had always shut out was now agreeing to her death. This was the way life worked wasn't it? This was Elsa's fate and Anna's fate was clearly to be his. Elsa couldn't argue with the stars that wrote their destiny.

"S-Stop!" Hans turned abruptly and felt rage erupt inside of him as he heard Anna's weak and trembling imperative command. "Anna! Don't you dare…." Anna glared up at Hans and then fell again, there was no point in defying him.

He sniggered as the taste of victory was edging closer. Just one swing and all his troubles would finally be over! Elsa would be dead and Anna would be his… All his.

"Good girl, Anna." He muttered malevolently gripping his weapon tighter.

Oh God! He could feel the rush of adrenaline run through his body and he could feel the strong sense of satisfaction. He took one last step towards Elsa…. He raised his sword….. She closed her eyes…. The sword smashed down! Her body fell and blood dripped to the ground, staining it. The blood of a queen and the blood of a monster!

Anna's heart thudded as tears began to slowly slip down her cheeks. Elsa was dead! Triumph roared inside of Hans and he smirked as he stared down at Elsa's dead and bloody corpse. "Ah!" Anna gasped for air as another wave of agony came.

"H-Hans…." He bit down on his bottom lip. "Wait! I'm relishing in my victory! Celebrate with me, Anna! Come on, get up!" What was he doing? What was he saying? "I can't."

Hans gripped her whitening hair forcefully and shoved back her head in his irritation with her.

"I said get up, you little…." His fist smashed into her cheek strenuously and she cried out in even more pain. "Ah! Hans! I'm your wife!" He grinned coldly at her and gripped his bloody sword and drew it to her neck. "Yes… You are which means you obey to me! So, you get up!" Anna supressed her sigh and pushed herself up with the little strength she had left inside of her.

"See, it's better when you do what I say isn't it? You don't get hurt so much! Now, look down at her body….. What do you see?" She didn't want to! Hans held her chin tightly and he'd her firmly so that she could not escape him. She had to look, she was made to look.

"I-I see the body of a….. Traitor…. I-I see my husband's bravery and triumph." Oh, she was good! Hans sniggered cynically.

"It'll be your turn next, Anna! It'll be you… _Dead_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Any Reviews or Suggestions? (Update soon!)** x


End file.
